Halberd
The Halberd is a recurring spear in the series, oftentimes being a mid-ranked spear. It normally provides no special abilities, but has decently high Attack power. Appearances Final Fantasy III While not appearing physically or having any statistics inside the data, there is a text string of Halberd suggesting that at one point during development that this weapon was planned to appear in the 3D remake as a spear. Final Fantasy X Halberd is a weapon for Kimahri that can be acquired if the weapon has two or three blank ability slots on it. Final Fantasy XI There are a few types of Halberds that appear. The basic "halberd" is mid-level spear that can be crafted, while the San d'Oria manufactures a military issue Royal Squire's Halberd. Adventurers traveling into the exotic dimension of Lumaria have recovered a Love Halberd as spoils from the eponymous Jailor of Love. Final Fantasy XII }} Halberd is a mid-ranked spear that requires 35 LP and the Spears 4 License to wield, and provides 66 Attack power. Spears are among the faster weapons with 2.14s charge and 1.2s action time, second only to daggers and ninja swords. Halberd is sold for 10,000 gil in the Phon Coast and Archades. In the Zodiac versions, it provides 75 Attack, 8 Evade, 28 CT, 4% combo rate, and requires the Spears 4 license for 60 LP. It can be bought in the Phon Coast and Archades for 11,200 gil, found as a treasure in the Phon Coast (Cape Tialan), Tchita Uplands (Oliphzak Rise) and Trial Mode Stage 81 (with Diamond Armlet), as a reward for the Vyraal hunt, or stolen from Cubus (uncommon) in Trial Mode Stage 28. It can be equipped by the Uhlan job class. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Halberd is a high-ranked spear for Lilty that provides 32 Attack and the Psi Blast Focus Attack. It requires two Irons and a Jagged Scythe to create. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Halberd is a mid-ranked spear that can be used by any race. It provides 84 attack at level 1 and 156 attack at level 30, gives +25 to Stun, and has one empty slot. It can be created for 490 gil by using White Silver x5 and Mu Nose x3, and only on Hard or Very Hard mode. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Halberd makes a Draconium, level 10-19 makes a Stamina Stone 4, and level 20-30 makes an Anti-Stun Stone 6. Vagrant Story Halberd is the most powerful Great Axe available, boosts Strength by 35 and Range by 4, but lowers Agility by 5. Bravely Default Halberd is a spear that provides 27 P.ATK, 90 Aim, and 2 Critical. It can be bought in Hartschild for 4500 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Halberd is a spear that provides 23 P.ATK, 90 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to undead. It can be bought in Hartschild for 1800 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Halberd is a level 1 spear that provides -231 HP, +26 Attack, -2 Defense, and +20% Wall Rush Bravery Damage. It can be obtained by trading one gil and the Joy of Conflict in the Labyrinth, and is used in the Labyrinth to get a Cottage. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Halberd appears as a 2-handed spear within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 23 Weapon Atk, 10 Durability, +3 Magic Def, -1 Speed, and -1 Consumption Rate. Only Masuda Koji can equip this weapon. Blood of Bahamut Halberd is a hammer that can be equipped by Kamo. Gallery FFX Weapon - Spear 1.png|''Final Fantasy X'' FFXI Polearm 2A.png|''Final Fantasy XI. EoT Halberd.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Bravely Default Halberd.jpg|Bravely Default. HalberdBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFD Halberd.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Halberd (X).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Halberd Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Halberd FFXI.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Halberd R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFXI. FFAB Halberd R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFXI. FFRK Halberd FFX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFX. FFRK Halberd FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. Etymology Category:Spears Category:Poles Category:Axes